


The Last Bath

by yaminika (kurayaminika)



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, bottom!Erwin, i semi-cried while writing this, slight sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurayaminika/pseuds/yaminika
Summary: Giving Erwin his last bath, Levi reminiscent the first bath they had together. The irreplaceable sweet moment that Levi won't trade for anything else.





	The Last Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my English, once again since I had no beta! I hope you enjoy this fic, and maybe...cry with me?
> 
> ⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷  
> If you want to, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurayaminika) or [Tumblr](https://yaminika.tumblr.com/)!!   
> I usually am on Twitter and talk more on there, so feel free to talk to me! I love talking and discussing Eruri!

¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤

 

Levi remembered the very first bath he took with Erwin. They didn’t invite each other through words. Without reasons, Levi just pulled Erwin into the tub and gently caressed him as if the world ends the day after. That night, if Levi remembered correctly, was after an expedition. They were covered in the blood of their deceased comrades and in need of comforts of each other.

It took them a while to realize their feelings, but both never admitted it. They were both afraid of love due to their positions as soldiers who fought Titan. Humanity’s freedom was the eternal lover that they chased and not actual _love_. But the mutual silences turned out to be a loud message between them; a quiet confession and acceptance of their attachments.

Despite being the smaller figure, Levi took initiative and pulled Erwin into his arms. He allowed the bigger man to rest his back and head against his chest. His short arms wrapped around Erwin’s waist, gently soothing his Commander, trying to calm him down along the sound of water drops. The steam in the bathroom was suffocating, but somehow, being together with Levi was a breath of fresh air for Erwin.

The Captain took his shampoo bottle and poured a small amount on Erwin’s hair. The smell of tea didn’t fit Erwin at all. “Next time, I’ll get you mint.” He said. The blond closed his eyes and relaxed while Levi massaging his scalp in a circular manner. “Any scent is fine with me.” Replied the older man. However, Erwin secretly wanted to use Levi’s stuff. It calmed him down whenever he smelled like Levi.

After washing Erwin’s hair, Levi moved his hand down to scrub Erwin’s arms. The man cleaned his Commander so gently, avoiding the new battle wounds. Then his hand reached down between Erwin’s thighs, earning a small moan from the blonde’s lips. Erwin fixed his sitting position. He closed his thighs, wanting to hide the unexpected boner from Levi’s touches. “Sorry…” He blushed darkly, feeling embarrassed at his own childish reaction.

“Don’t be. Let me take care of it.” Captain Levi whispered and titled Erwin’s cheeks upward, giving him the first kiss ever. Breaking their unwritten rules of not wanting to love, Erwin spreads his legs wide, allowing Levi to enter him. They became one that night, letting passions flow through one another.

 

¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤

 

Today was no different.

Levi gently massaged the skull and makes sure Erwin’s head is clean. He gave Erwin the tea scent shampoo that the Commander insisted on using. Then, as usual, Levi cleaned Erwin’s arms, making sure there are no dust or dirt. His pale fingers touched Erwin’s ribs; Levi can’t help it but bent down and gave Erwin a light kiss on his abdomen. “You are so skinny now…Not that I can blame you.”

Once Erwin was spotless and shiny like a bright sun, Levi gently set the bones into the coffin in order after drying them. Head on top, then shoulder blades. Not a single bone of Erwin’s fingers or toes went missing under Levi’s care; not even the tiniest fragments.

“Let me get you your clothes.” The Captain walked away and grab the cotton cape along with the uniform Erwin used to wear. It was impossible to dress a skeleton, so he just vaguely draped it over the bones. “Now, you are complete. Sorry, I can’t properly dress you as always. You are so skinny now, so the clothes can’t fit you anymore…”

Levi pressed a kiss on the skull’s teeth and bites his lips. “I hope you enjoy your last bath, Erwin.” _I love you_.

He continued to stare at his lover for a long time. It wasn’t until Hange came in and told him it was time to get ready. He clenched his hands and shakily grabbed the coffin’s lid. “Sleep well. And wait for me.”

 

¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤°¤━━━¤

 

Walking back to his own bedroom, Levi headed toward the bathroom that Erwin and he once shared. Stripping from his clothes, Levi took another bath and wiped himself as clean as he possibly could. For a moment, he thought the steam carried Erwin’s voices through his ears.

_“I guess it’s mint for me today…”_


End file.
